criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Experiment 46: Attempt One
Experiment 46: Attempt One is the pilot of Project Stein. It takes place at The Nexus in 16 June 2007A/Θ. Plot Reuss had just finished the ceremonial party when he received a call from an anonymous number merely addressed as 'Valentino Novara'. Reuss deliberately ignored the call and initiated the long-awaited project. He started the time machine and ordered his colleagues to enter it when they were away from the media. Minutes before launch, Reuss searched for screws and bolts to repair the time machine if it were to break. When Reuss was finished, the SSS traveled to The Nexus, marking the beginning of their voyage. The travel was going peacefully—until Reuss adjusted the automated mode. A loud shattering sound resonated throughout the deck around 30 seconds after he had left the control room. Reuss rushed back, only to see the malfunctioning control panels and a mysterious figure hiding in the shadows of the cupboard. He tried to chase the figure but the figure slipped to the left wing of the time machine. He chased it again but ended up finding Flo, Murphy, and Abe chilling in the left wing. Reuss decided to flag the three as a suspect since the perpetrator couldn't have had run further in that small timeframe. Reuss was distraught to discover that he was the only one in the ship to match all of the perpetrator's profile. The other members were bemused as they couldn't fathom that their leader would betray them in the aftermath. Reuss wasn't able to defy the presented evidence as another problem had arisen—half of the time machine was already sucked into The Great Wormhole. The SSS tried their best to escape, but to no avail. One by one, the crew members were sucked into the ghastly void. With determination by his side, Reuss managed to restore the control panel and escape the wormhole's vacuum-like clutches. But he found out that he was the only man on board. Reuss chastised himself for the loss of his teammates. He decided to hang himself with a leather belt. Moments before he kicked the bucket, his nearby surroundings froze in placed—as if time itself had frozen. Reuss' phone rang. Another anonymous number said that they had the key to the past. Hysteria overwhelming his thoughts, Reuss blindly accepted the caller's offer. With a flash in his eyes that not even time or space could tell, he was sent back to where Valentino had messaged him. The phone was nowhere to be found. Reuss searched his couch where he had last seen it. Reuss managed to find his phone and he immediately accepted the caller's offer, which perplexed the other members. Minutes later, a man came to the lab and introduced himself as Valentino Novara. Valentino offered the SSS a chance to alter the distorted future that Reuss had witnessed—a future where the world fell into the hands of a megalomaniac organization named AARON. They only had to cooperate with him. Valentino explained that the Timelines will eventually alter from the original dystopian Alpha World Line into the bright utopian Delta World Line if Reuss and his teammates could change and resolve problems and crimes from the past. Seeing this as his only chance, Reuss agreed to cooperate with Valentino. Valentino leaves, saying that the SSS should prepare themselves for the Renaissance. Stats 'Case:' *A mysterious person had wrecked the control machine of the time machine. *The time machine now is off-control and can only withstand 30 minutes before being sucked to The Great Wormhole. *Reuss was distraught as he was the only SSS crew to fit all of the perpetrator's profile. *The SSS officially cooperates with Valentino Novara. 'Objectives:' *Catch the hooligan. *Prevent the time machine before being sucked to The Great Wormhole. *Accept Valentino's offer. Suspects/Characters Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage. Profile *The suspect drinks martinis. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage. Profile *The suspect drinks martinis. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Perpetrator's Profile *The perpetrator has brown hair. *The perpetrator drinks martinis. *The perpetrator uses hand sanitizer. *The perpetrator wears a bandage. *The perpetrator is older than 45. Crime Scenes Steps Note: Red texts means that the 'Distress Mode' (a specific mode where several functions is blocked) is applied. Act 1 *Investigate SSS' Lab. (Clues: Oak Shelf) *Search Oak Shelf. (Result: Repairing Tools) *Chase down the hooligan! (New Scene: Control Room; Right Wing; Prerequisite: Repairing Tools found) *Investigate Control Room. (Clues: Shattered Glass, Abe's Box; Prerequisite: Chase the hooligan) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Perpetrator's Blood) *Analyze Perpetrator's Blood. (00:02:00; Attribute: The perpetrator has brown hair) *Search Abe's Box. (Result: Scrumbled Paper) *Examine Scrumbled Paper. (Result: Sabotaging Plan; New Suspect: Abe Larsson) *Confront Abe about his mischievous plan. (Prerequisite: Sabotaging Plan unraveled) *Investigate Right Wing. (Clues: Flo's Skateboard, Twisted Pipelines; Prerequisite: Chase the hooligan) *Examine from Flo's Skateboard. (Result: Pyrex Glass) *Analyze Pyrex Glass (00:01:30; Attribute: The perpetrator drinks martini; New suspect: Florentine de Rossi) *Question Flo about the traces of pyrex found on her skateboard. (Prerequisite: Pyrex Glass analyzed) *Examine Twisted Pipelines (Result: Pair of Gloves) *Analyze Pair of Gloves (00:00:30; Attribute: The perpetrator uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Act 2. (No Stars) Act 2 *Try to fix the hole on the time machine... somehow. (Available at start; New Crime Scene: Control Panel) *Investigate Control Panel. (Clues: Murphy's Flintlock, Broken Pin, Locked Laptop; Prerequisite: Try to fix the hole) *Examine Flintlock. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (00:01:00; Attribute: The perpetrator wears a bandage; New Suspect: Murphy Keane) *See why Murphy's Flintlock has the perpetrator's traces on it. (Prerequisite: Clear Substance analyzed) *Examine Broken Pin. (Result: SSS Pin) *See why would Abe broke his pin. (Prerequisite: SSS pin restored) *Unlock Locked Laptop. (Result: Flo's Laptop) *Analyze Flo's Laptop (00:01:45) *Confront Flo about hacking into the time machine system. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Investigate Transporter Pipes. (Clues: Metal Bat; Available after all tasks are complete) *Examine Metal Bat. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (00:00:30; Attribute: The perpetrator is older than 45) *Incriminate the perpetrator. *Go to Blast to the Past. (1 Star) Blast to the Past *Accept the anonymous call. (Available at start; New Crime Scene: Reuss' Couch) *Investigate Reuss' Couch. (Clues: Reuss' Phone; Prerequisite: Accept the Call) *Analyze Reuss' Phone. (00:00:30) *Cooperate with Valentino Novara. (Prerequisite: Reuss' Phone analyzed) *Move on to the Next Episode! (2 Stars) Navigation Category:Rifqitheflipper's Episodes Category:Project Stein Episodes Category:The Nexus Category:Blast to the Past